Plush Kain: The Convention Adventure
by Soap Lady
Summary: Plushie Kain is back! This time he appears at a convention to help generate support for a new Legacy of Kain game to be made. But a shadow from the past and a vengeful plushiephile are also onhand to cause trouble. Based on Razzy Plush written by Smoke.
1. Chapter 1

**Plush Kain: The Convention Adventure**

Author's Note: This is one of the adventures of plush Kain; a character brought from the game to the real world via a plushie body. For more details, please read "Razzy Plush" by Smoke. This is roughly set in her universe; used with permission.

** Prologue**

The Scion of Balance lounged on the couch of his latest fan host, his gaze rarely leaving the glare of the television. He glanced around the room and allowed himself a sneer of distaste. He disliked having to deal with the typical fanboy collections littered everywhere... "squalor" came to mind at one point. But calling one's host's abode a "hovel" was not in good taste, nor would it serve his interests to be evicted. Of the myriad of fans that had the fortune of sheltering the displaced emperor, Robert was one of the more obliging

"Hey, Kain, take a look at this," Robert called out.

Kain, the erstwhile king of Nosgoth, paused John Carpenter's Vampires and stood up. Truly, that movie became more amusing every time he saw it. Gingerly stepping over magazines and model kits, he made his way to his host's computer room/home office.

The former monarch leaned over to see what deserved such attention and found himself entertained and mildly disgusted. A female fanguild member had submitted a photograph of herself in some sort of costume. The headdress was stiff and must have been uncomfortable. The bodice was merely a swath of fabric crisscrossed over the woman's non-existent bosom and the brief skirt that would have looked attractive on someone else merely revealed the deluded soul's scrawny limbs.

"What pray tell is she supposed to be" Kain mused aloud.

Robert grinned. "The Priestess. A deleted character from the game. She supposedly worshiped you as a God."

Kain allowed himself a thin-lipped smile. "Naturally."

Robert continued, "She also wrote a story about how you and she fell in love and then she became the new Priestess of your cult."

"Oh, please." Kain snorted in disgust and then asked, "Where does this creature hail from?"

"Detroit."

"Yes...remind me to never go there." Kain shook his head in pity. Some of his fans truly needed a life.

"But what I really called you back here for was this," Robert typed a few words and brought up a new web page. Kain lowered himself into the captain's chair beside him and read along.

"Online petition for the continuation of the Legacy of Kain series," Kain found himself mildly flattered. His fans were quite devoted. A shame they had the misfortune to also be human. "Interesting, but what has this to do with me?"

"Let me show you," Robert clicked on a link and a new window popped up. "This is GamerGeekCon, one of the newest and biggest gamer conventions in California. They are urging fans of the series to come out and camp on Eidos' doorstep to show support for a new game."

Were Kain anyone else, he would have been touched by such a strong show of devotion. Instead, he found himself curious. "I shall go to this convention of yours and I will meet with this Eidos you mentioned. I am sure I can 'persuade' him to continue to chronicle my triumphs over my enemies."

"No! Uh..." the young man hastened to explain. "Eidos is the name of the gaming company that created you-" he stopped when he saw the look on Kain's face. The vampire did not like to be reminded of the fact he was an artificial construct at the whim of the authors of the game. "Anyway, they have the final say so about a new game..."

Kain was no longer listening. "I have faced entire nations and defeated the Hylden. I refuse to be stymied by merchants who are more interested in commerce and profits than in restoring my world. I will go to this convention and lend my support. Surely the name of Kain carries great weight within the fan community and thus I will unite the fandom into a mighty force and bend this...Eidos...to my will."

Turning on his heel, he strode out to the garage.

"Wait! They'll never believe...you're...real," Robert sighed. There was no way in hell to stop much less reason with Kain once his mind was set. The best he could do was to warn a few friends in Cali to be on the lookout for Kain and hope the king of vampires didn't get himself arrested or end up in a science lab to be dissected.

**Chapter One**

Kain, Scion of Balance, popped a wheelie as he zoomed down the deserted highway. He gave the motorcycle he rode an absentminded pat. He had taken this vehicle from a strange spiky haired blond man who insisted on referring to him as "Sephiroth." Well, if the man was insane, he had no business on such a splendid vehicle. Kain had no doubt prevented the poor fool from doing serious harm to himself or others.

Strangely pleased with his "good deed", Kain studied the small map displayed on the cellphone a fan had given him. Truth be told, he was enjoying these useful bits of technology. Advances in science and medicine were all well and good but cellphones, computers and motorized vehicles were so much more practical. Though he was occasionally afflicted with a longing for Nosgoth, nonetheless Kain enjoyed what the modern world had to offer.

If the map was accurate, then he should reach the convention site in six more hours. That was good. He was becoming hungry and needed the adoration of his fans to feed off of.

The convention was being held at very large and luxurious hotel, Kain noted with approval. He parked his motorcycle in the hotel's parking garage, not trusting valet to do it, slung a duffel bag over his shoulder and walked to the lobby. Some tourists stopped to stare at the tall white haired man in leather pants and a matching jacket but a curled lip and a regally arched brow soon persuaded them to attend to their own affairs. They were fortunate he was using his Beguile Form ability, his true self would send them scurrying for a law official or kill them from fright. Seeing a desk marked 'Registration', he approached the clerk and gave his name as Kain.

The young woman typed a few keys and met his gaze with a smile. "Ah, yes, here you are, sir. The executive suite room 1404. The room is already paid in full and there is a convention badge for you as well." She handed him an envelope containing his badge and electronic room key and had a porter take his bag and escort him to his room.

After settling in and sampling the fruit basket provided, Kain made his way back downstairs to wander amongst the common fans.

He cautiously looked around. Several people were in costume, including a blue skinned young woman with matching hair and bikini walking with what appeared to be an Ifrit demon. Reassured, he stepped behind a pillar and allowed the illusion to drop and was gratified to see all the admiring stares in his direction once he stepped back into view. He heard a squeal and turned to see two young women holding up a sign that simply read "Kain Rules!".

Well obviously, he thought to himself and approached them. Both were dressed as Vorador's brides, but somewhat tastefully for decency's sake. Both were young and slim but one was dark haired, the other red. The effect was that of a pair of bookends.

"Hi, I'm Jessie!" The brunette reached for his taloned hand and kissed it reverently. "Rob told us you were coming! So if you need anything, ANYthing while you're here, we'd be happy to get it for you," she dropped her eyes shyly.

"I'm Aiden," the fiery haired one told him. Contrary to the popular stereotype, she seemed level headed and calm. She curtsied gracefully. "Thank you SO much for coming out here, your Majesty. I know with YOU here, we're sure to get Eidos' attention."

Kain graciously acknowledged their sentiments with a nod of his head and soaked up their devotion. He found himself feeling stronger in their presence.

"Oh! Come on!" Jessie impulsively grabbed his arm. "Ben is organizing a panel where fans can get together and discuss how to get a game made. He says he has a representative from Eidos coming. I bet if you talked to him, we could get a sequel made, no problem!"

Kain allowed himself to be led along until Aiden accidentally bumped his chest, causing his con badge to fall off his shoulder harness. Jessie scrambled to find it in the milling crowd but couldn't.

"I believe this may be yours."

Kain was about to toss a careless thank you over his shoulder but the words died in his throat as he caught sight of the person who stood there, holding out the lost badge to him with an enigmatic smile. Jessie and Aiden hissed at the newcomer, attempting to sound like fierce vampires, but in reality they resembled frightened kittens.

The monarch turned around. It was only pride that prevented him from gaping openly. He stared in disbelief. The world seemed to come to a screeching halt as he finally recovered the power of speech.

"Umah?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, MajinKura for your review! I hope you like this part as well.

For more about Kain, Raziel and the rest of the plushieverse, check out _Razzy Plush _and _Sequel to Razzy Plush._

**Chapter Two**

Kain allowed himself to drink in the sight of her. She returned his look with an equally intense gaze, appearing to like what she saw. His young escorts fidgeted on either side of him, but he took no notice.

It couldn't be. It couldn't be her. She had no right to be here, no right to mesmerize him again with her beauty and strength. And yet, he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of satisfaction at seeing her again. Kain wondered how she had been brought over and by who and most importantly...why? Did they think to torment him by bringing forth his less than stellar past? Or perhaps they thought to manipulate him with this temptress. He was not so weak.

"You have to be the best Kain cosplayer I've ever seen."

Her simple words effectively shattered the illusion. He blinked and looked her over once more, noting the tiny mistakes. Although her costume was much as he remembered, and her physique fit and appropriately curvaceous, this was not his...that Umah. For one, she was much too short. She only came up to his chest, while Umah could have easily laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were green, not violet. The woman's skin was not quite pale enough, and her nose had a light dusting of freckles. Umah did not have freckles. Kain hid his disappointment with well-bred contempt.

"You are an adequate impersonation. Your proportions are a bit off, but your armor is quite remarkable." He allowed himself to touch it. "Genuine metal."

Her irritated expression was so much like the original he was almost amused. "I have a cousin who travels with a RenFaire as a blacksmith. He made this for me."

Kain's eyes dropped to her con badge that simply read "Alice". Such an ordinary name. He reached out and reclaimed his own badge, careful not to make contact with her skin. It was then that he noticed the object in her other hand.

It was a plushie, no doubt made as a compliment to the person the woman was portraying. However, the doll was truer to the original, down to the elaborate tattoos and clawed fingers. The maker's skill was on a par with...what's-her-name. Jennifer.

"Your work, I suppose?" Kain asked, indicating the doll. Alice's face lit up with pride. "Yes. I made her outfit from scraps of my own costume. She turned out even better than I expected." The young human gave the plushie a brief, affectionate hug. "I put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into Umah-chan."

Umah-chan. He remembered Robert mentioning that word as a cute term of affection. Umah would love to be addressed in such a manner by a human.

"May I?" Kain took the doll from her, not waiting for permission. "Blood you say? That's rather appropriate, considering the true nature of...your character." He examined the plush briefly and was disappointed when he could find no flaw to criticize. He roughly handed it back to Alice, who took it with a 'Who peed in your oatmeal?' expression.

Jessie had decided she'd been silent long enough and addressed the older woman. "It's a great costume, and making a matching plush is pretty cool! But...isn't Kain a hottie?" she asked, looking up at Kain adoringly. It was beyond the young fan why this person wasn't purring at Kain's feet like the rest of them.

"Rowrrrr!" Alice agreed. "Who doesn't love a man with a sexy voice and tight tight leather pants?" Were Kain still able to summon modesty, he would have blushed at this blatant innuendo. He was about to thank her when the cosplayer continued. "But you know, bad boys have such an appeal. You just wanna spank 'em, they're so naughty. Although I have to say, it gets old after a while. That's why I also have a thing for Janos Audron."

"I dunno...I always found Jan a little stodgy and boring," Aiden piped up. "He's kinda naive, you know? Whereas Kain is a manly man." Kain gave her the tiniest hint of a smile while he tried to control his indignation. The insolence! He was actually being passed over for that flower picking, tea drinking pacifist? He told himself he didn't care what this false Umah's preference was, but her comment was a blow to his vanity.

Kain stepped back and allowed his "brides" to defend him. Their devotion was adorable. He almost wished he had some of that popped corn he'd heard so much about.

The cosplayer shrugged. "Hey whatever floats your boat. Hell, I wouldn't object to being sandwiched by those two."

Kain nearly tripped over his own feet at that.

Jessie wrinkled her pert little nose. "Oh, gross. On the other hand, Kain is a man that needs a lot...A LOT of women to satisfy his needs. A harem even," Her cheeks reddened at her bold words. Aiden raised her hand. "I'd join, and I know a lot of girls and maybe a few guys would too."

"I would be forced to draw the line at THAT," Kain demurred.

This conversation was not to his liking. He decided to end it before it spiraled into depths of poor taste that would make even Vorador nauseous. It was not in his nature to retreat, but he could not stand to look at even this imitation Umah any longer. She brought up memories and emotions best forgotten. Kain was confident he could find her later if he chose to seek her out, and once she learned of his true identity, he would enjoy watching her cower before him.

"As fascinating as this conversation is," his sneer indicated he thought it anything but, "I find myself in need of refreshment." Jessie bared her throat to him but his shook his head. "Later, child. Perhaps. I was referring to the hotel bar."

Jessie and Aiden's expressions fell. "We're only 19," Aiden said. "Tell you what, we'll go and let Ben know you want to be a part of the forum and meet you in the lobby." Kain nodded his approval.

"I guess that's a nice way of saying I've worn out my welcome," the Umah cosplayer spoke up. "See you at the forum then." She turned and headed off in the direction of the dealer's room, giving Kain a charming view of her rear end. The monarch dismissed his courtiers and took himself to the bar where he ordered a Merlot.

Kain sat in a dark corner, morosely looking into his glass and occasionally glaring at anyone who dared attempt conversation.

Hope was indeed a bitter illusion. He allowed himself to be temporarily fooled into thinking that woman had been the real Umah. Imagine! Kain, Scion of Balance and ruler of Nosgoth, deceived by a few scraps of cloth and hand-painted tattoos. Logically, he knew she was dead, and were she alive, it was doubtful that she'd want anything to do with him if she remembered her ultimate fate. He had no doubt someone would inform her of his misdeeds had she proved ignorant.

What had be been expecting? A happy ending? Perhaps a house in the suburbs and a white bloody picket fence. Raziel and his woman coming over during the holidays and all that rot. That was not his destiny, not in this world or his own. The Hylden curse and Moebius' interference made sure of that.

It was strange. He had meant it when he told her she could have been his queen. That would have made her Raziel's mother. How would that have changed Raziel's destiny? Or his? Perhaps his guilt and suffering would have doubled if the woman he'd...loved? lusted for? had watched him execute their "son". Perhaps he would have had to throw her in after Raziel.

After his disastrous aborted love affair with Umah, he'd never dared to repeat his mistake. The only vampires he could trust would be the ones created by his own hands. Unfortunately, Kain had allowed himself to care for his sons, Raziel especially. Though he would never admit it to the boy, Kain saw in him everything he could have wanted in a mortal child. With Raziel's punishment came Kain's own destruction and he withdrew into himself. The Empire had ended on that day. The other five tried to make up for the loss, eagerly slaughtering the Razielim in an effort to please, but when their actions no longer earned his favor or attention they were left to their own devices and only visited their doddering old sire occasionally.

Kain drained the last of the wine bottle and declined an offer of another. Enough of this pathetic behavior. He had come for a purpose and would not be swayed by phantoms of the past. Now was not the time for weakness or distraction. His resolve strengthened once more, the vampiric monarch left the bar, not noticing the pale young man looking at him with undisguised hatred.

Ugh...disgusting. Who did that Kain wannabe think he was? He called THAT a costume?

Okay the face and body makeup was decent but those pants had to have been bought or tailor made. Not like HIS costume...he thought with pride. It was all hand stitched down to the embroidery. But bad costuming was a forgivable crime. Being close to his lilac goddess, fondling her right in front of him...that was unacceptable. Well he would show HIM. He'd show them all when he walked into the masquerade ball that night with his new bride on his arm.

Now was the moment. He had made all the necessary preparations and they awaited him in his hotel room. Now all he had to do was act and act boldly.

His lady would be liberated!

Lost in his own thoughts, Kain failed to hear the indignant Umah cosplayer as her beloved plushie was ripped from her hands and barely noticed the pale one rushing past him on his way to the elevator.

The pale plushiephile waited for the elevator doors before giving his beloved a passionate kiss, running his tongue over her sweet cloth face. Soon...he would breathe life into her and the beautiful Umah would walk the earth again. And this time she would be protected from Kain's psychotic wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Over sixty views! Thank you so much for reading my story. Please feel free to send a review. I look forward to hearing your opinions.

Thanks again to Smoke for allowing me to use her world.

Happy Thanksgiving!

**Chapter Three**

Jareth, known better online as MoebiusRulez23, was nearly wetting himself with glee as he unlocked his hotel door.

This was turning out to be so much easier than he originally thought. He was afraid that he'd be reported to convention security, but there were so many guys his age running around in black, a positive ID was almost impossible. True, he felt a bit guilty about stealing that Umah cosplayer's plushie but with her skills, she could make more. Besides, she deserved it, just a little bit for allowing that monster to touch his violet darling.

Now, he just had be sure he had everything described in the ritual. First, he needed to draw a pentagram in blood. Naturally, he didn't want to have to pay the cleaning bill for blood on the carpet, so he took out a piece of poster board and laid it on the floor. Then, he reached into the cooler he'd brought with him and brought out a zipper bag full of cow's blood. The substance in the bag had ceased to become fluid and was rapidly becoming a clotted mass. Ugh. Why had no one told him that dark sorcery was so gross? He was glad he'd brought some trash bags and spread them around the floor to catch any splash. He'd neglected to bring a paintbrush, so he made do with his toothbrush. Now he'd have to steal another one from the concierge.

After several frustrated attempts at trying to stir the blood into a liquid again, he managed to draw a serviceable pentagram. At the east and west points he placed a candle. They were out of black candles at the goth store, so he made do with lilac-scented ones instead. He was sure his queen would appreciate the gesture, and the smell would hide the stench of blood.

At the center of the pentagram, he placed a dead chicken. He hadn't the nerve to kill a real chicken himself; he could barely handle getting the cow's blood from the slaughterhouse. Moe hoped the Dark Ones wouldn't mind that he substituted a whole chicken from the grocery store instead.

He carefully reread the instructions downloaded off of the PlushLUVRs forum. Pentagram, chicken, candles, and then chant. Well, first he would have to change into something more appropriate for the occasion.

The pale teenager reached into the hotel closet and brought out a purple robe decorated with the infinity symbol. Keeping his back to the plush beauty, he quickly changed into it. Now, the last phase could begin. He placed his little Umah reverently on the edge of his bed and began to chant.

"Awuae duae demballa! Give me the power I beg of you!

Double double toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!

I ask thee, Dark Gods! Give life to this worthy vessel!

Let this wronged soul walk among us again!"

He waited.

Nothing happened.

Twenty minutes later, nothing happened. He re-checked his notes. No, he did all the steps correctly. Perhaps he DID need to kill his own chicken. Or was it that "I'mSOl33t" purposely posted the wrong ritual? He was such a betch.

Sighing in frustration, he bundled the spell components and stuffed them in a lawn-sized trash bag. The housekeeping staff would hate him, but he didn't care. Well, there was the other method he'd heard about to grant a plushie life, but it seemed so...plebeian.

Well, whatever. He'd bring Umah back and then lie when asked how he did it. Jareth hooked up his PS2 to the hotel television, put in his copy of "Blood Omen 2" inserted a memory card and paused it just before Kain cruelly murdered Umah after forcing her to admit Nosgoth rightfully belonged to that butcher.

He concentrated, focusing all of his energy onto the plush figure. The effort was beginning to give him a migraine, but that probably meant it was working. He could feel the energy leave his body and transfer into the doll. He felt himself growing weak as the plushie began to move. The plushiephile collapsed on the floor and gasped out the words he'd waited years to say.

"She alive! ALIVE!"

Umah awoke, her body ablaze with pain. She remembered Kain standing over her, his expression inscrutable as he prepared to slice open her neck with his claws. Her hand touched her neck, searching for a wound and fell away, relieved when there was none to be found. Had it all been a dream, then? She was severely wounded and rapidly losing blood. It was entirely possible that she had fainted and in her delirium imagined the entire conversation with Kain.

"Are you hungry, my lady?"

Umah started at the figure in the purple robes. She stared at him for a moment, finally deciding that he seemed to fit a description of a man that Vorador had once told her about. She had heard her sire mention his name many times, usually followed by a string of profanity.

"Moebius! The Time Streamer!" she attempted to launch herself at him and fell back. In her weakened state, even without that legendary staff of his, she was no match for even this feeble old human.

The person in purple stepped away from her and opened a strange blue chest. She could smell it. Blood. Animal blood, but in her condition she could ill-afford to be choosy.

"Is that for me?" she asked cautiously.

The plushiephile was overjoyed. She spoke to him! He nodded and stepped forward to help her sit up. "You must feel hungry, my lady."

Umah feebly struggled to escape his clammy grip and the hood of his robe fell back. "You are not Moebius. Why do you wear his raiments?"

The boy was hideous. Spotty pale skin and protruding teeth. Strange dark markings covered his temples and she realized with a start he was attempting to mimic her own tattoos. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Are you mocking me, human?"

"N-No my lady! I wouldn't dream of it! Please...feed. Indulge your hunger. We'll talk after you've eaten."

Her hunger overcame her caution and she reached for one of the strange bags in the chest. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she saw it was heavily clotted, but it would nourish her just the same. It occurred to her the blood might be poisoned, but it did not matter. She was dead either way.

Umah's fangs sank into the plastic bag and her eyes closed in ecstasy as she drank the contents of the container in minutes. She nearly gagged at the sensation of the semi-solid substance sliding down her throat. Nausea rose in her throat as she reached for another, and then another until she had imbibed three of the disgusting packets.

"'Where am I?' is the usual question. Although in your case, 'When am I?' may be more apt." the Moebius wannabe chuckled nervously as Umah glared at him in disapproval. "That's um...that's a little joke, my lady."

He cleared his throat and continued. "Well...uh...where to begin?" He picked up the "Blood Omen 2" box and showed it to her. She flinched at the sight of Kain on the cover. "This is the world you knew. Nosgoth. It's not real." He turned on the machine and showed her the opening movie. Umah was startled to see herself from a different angle. "This is much like I remember, but not exactly." She found her mood deteriorating. This lowly mortal had kidnapped her, fed her disgusting swill and now wanted to convince her she wasn't real. What kind of strange game was this perverted, addle-brained child playing?

"Wait! There's more!" Sensing his goddess' displeasure he showed her the Kain avatar on screen. He demonstrated how Kain could be controlled, even purposely running over the edge of the dock only to be revived by pushing the "reset" button.

Umah wordlessly reached for the game controller and Jareth handed it to her willingly. He showed her how to work the controls and soon she too delighted in sending Kain to his watery death.

"As amusing as this is...and trust me, this is VERY amusing..." Umah reluctantly put down the controller and turned to face her "host". "There are many questions that must be answered. One...if I am not real, how can I be here? How am I talking to you, if I come from a 'game'?"

"Well...my lady..."

She waved a hand. "Dispense with the formalities. I am Umah. That is enough."

"Oh yes...Umah..." he almost blushed at this intimacy. "Well...you and Kain and everyone you know, your entire world was created by a video game company."

"Why?"

"For entertainment and for profit."

"And how..." Umah sighed, sure she would not like the answer, "am I here in this world?"

Jareth lit up. "I used my powers to bring you here. I'm what you'd call a plushmage. Someone could can bring a doll to life. With this ability, I transfered your soul into a premade body. Your true form is that of a doll but you can make yourself look like anything you wish. Even human."

Umah snorted at that.

"There are others with this ability as well. There's a whole underground forum about it. I've heard rumors that Janos Audron has been spotted volunteering at hospitals and there's...Kain. He was spotted at a convention once before. The plushiephile said the name with great reluctance for fear he would upset her and patted her hand when she shuddered in fear.

The vampiress pulled away from his touch. "Where is he?"

"No one knows. He'll be spotted somewhere and then disappear. Then there's Raziel. He and his doppelganger were spotted at the same Con-"

Umah frowned at the unfamiliar name. "Raziel? I know of no vampire by that name..."

"He was once of Kain's lieutenants after he founded his Empire."

Umah laughed bitterly. "Ah, yes. His great ambition fulfilled, built on the backs of the unfortunate humans and the blood of my kind no doubt." She stopped and gestured for the boy to continue.

"Well...Raziel was sent to the Abyss for apparent treason..."

Ah, that was the Kain she knew. Not even his own childe would escape execution.

"But it was later revealed that Kain had Raziel cast in so that he could be unbound from the Wheel of Fate and free to-"

"Enough of this exposition." Umah's patience with the pale child was growing thin. "What of my sire, Vorador? Can he be pulled into this world? Or is he already here?" Her heart flickered with a faint hope until Jareth shook his head sadly.

"He isn't. Yet. I could call him into this world if you wish, but it would take me a few days to recover my strength." Not to mention find a Vorador plush to steal. Though he could hand sew, his plush making skills left much to be desired, hence the theft. He would not wish to annoy his love by making a poor imitation of her beloved sire. Not to mention having his future father-in-law fall apart would not be a good way to begin a relationship. His failed attempts to revive her still haunted him, the misshapen Umah plushies given a proper burial in his back yard.

Umah's jaw tightened with suspicion. "You're rather accommodating for a human. What reward do you want from me for doing me this 'kindness'? Do you seek the Dark Gift? I would think you could have found an easier method to achieve that goal."

Jareth risked taking her clawed hand into his own and gazed tenderly into her eyes. "It's because I love you, my beautiful lioness. I played this game and watched how horribly Kain treated you, even after you worked so hard to help him and your people free yourselves from oppression. He didn't deserve you."

The vampiress went rigid with tension. "And you do?"

He nodded. His expression became pleading. "Of course! Where else would you find someone so devoted to making you happy? Who else would work so hard to free you from a game? You can live out your life with me. Of course, we'd have to live with my parents for awhile, and you could get a job and-"

Umah laughed.

Really, she hadn't heard anything so ridiculous in her whole unlife. This poor deluded juvenile not only believed he was in love with her, a predator of his kind, he no doubt believed she would be so grateful to him she would fall deeply in love and stay with him for the rest of her unnatural life. Never mind that she would outlive him several times over and more likely to feed on his parents than live with them, what made him think he had the right to do this?

"Am I to be your plaything, then?" Umah rose and loomed over him menacingly. Her wounds were healed and she had no further need to remain here. "Some sort of living doll for you to act out you adolescent sexual fantasies with?"

Jareth coughed because this was too close to the truth. "No, I don't think of you like that! You're a strong, beautiful woman and I lo-"

"Yes I know. You love me. You adore me. I am your moon and stars and all that melodramatic rot." Her sides ached at the effort to keep from laughing in his putrid face.

"But I don't love you. How could I? Never mind the fact your kind has nearly decimated mine OR that you brought me to life simply for your own personal amusement." Her deadly glare stifled his protest before he could make it. "What could I possibly find to love about some sniveling, cowardly rodent of a child who finds comfort in 'artificial worlds' because his world is too harsh to suit him? Someone so inept that he had to create a woman because he is both too hideous and too clumsy with social interaction to even talk to a young woman his age?"

Jareth's lower lip trembled as his goddess berated him, ripping his tender heart to shreds. Why was she being so cruel? She should be fawning over him in gratitude by now.

"I need a man. Not some child playing in his father's clothes." She sneered at his over sized costume. "I want someone confident in himself and brave. And a warrior who can defend himself." Umah allowed herself a small chuckle at his expense. "You cannot even defend yourself with words from your own creation."

She walked past him. "Where are you going? You can't leave me! I won't let you!" He waved his hands and tried desperately to will her into her plushie form where he could easily control her.

It had no effect. He madly tried again and again but all it seemed to do was annoy her.

She was at his side and had him by the throat before he could blink. "Do not think you can manipulate me with your strange and no doubt obscene hand gestures. I refuse to be controlled by you or anyone. If I am truly free of this game and able to live my own life, I intend to do just that. Without you."

Umah lowered her fangs onto the boy's neck. To her surprise, they would not or could not pierce the skin. Several tries produced the same results and she tightened her grip on his throat and shook him.

"What sorcery is this? Why can I not feed from you? Tell me!" She shook harder.

"I...brought you...life...you...can't...kill...me," Jareth managed to gasp out.

She smiled. It wasn't a pleasant expression. "Perhaps not. But I am sure I can find other ways to harm you." With that, she casually threw him up against a wall. He grunted and then fell unconscious onto the bed in an undignified heap. She grinned in satisfaction. That little nuisance was out of the way.

And now...she thought as she cautiously opened the door...to see what this new world had to offer.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wow! 125 hits! I am so happy to see so many people reading this story. Special thanks to MajinKura and Urd for their kind reviews. I'm glad to see you like the way the story is developing. I do my best to keep everyone in character._**

**_Happy Thanksgiving and gracias to Smoke for allowing me to write this._**

**Chapter Four**

Umah carefully made her way down the stairs, not trusting the "elevator". This world was strange and could hold untold dangers. A glance at the windows told her dusk had fallen so it was safe for her to move about.

A flash of movement caught her eye and she saw a strange chimaera with a horse's head speaking with a woman who wore even less than herself. Unusual creatures! Were these natural to this world, or the result of some horrific experimentation? She nearly gasped as the equine being removed his head to reveal a normal human one underneath. She began to comprehend. This was some sort of masquerade, a costume play. That would explain the fairies cavorting with demons and a succubus speaking with a priest about the wonders of organic farming.

Umah looked about for serviceable prey. Through the clumsy efforts of her "benefactor", she was no longer wounded nor starving, but she needed something to wash the bad taste from her mouth.

She did not have long to wait. Two male humans slightly older and infinitely more attractive than that boy approached her. The look in their eyes was familiar. She was used to seeing lust in the eyes of men who gazed at her and had no illusions about their intentions. Vorador used to tease her that she dressed that way to attract men only to reject them, though she vehemently told him it was to keep her arms and legs unrestricted. Kain had once...but she preferred not to think about him.

"Hey, baby. We have a room upstairs. Ever done two men at once?"

Umah's smile was predatory. "Sounds like a challenge. I like to be challenged."

She pretended to allow herself to be lured into the elevator and bit the both of them by the time they reached the fifth floor. She left them unconscious but alive, naked in each other's embrace. That would teach them. Umah randomly pressed buttons in an attempt to control the strange device. There were no levers or pullies to be found. At one point she ended up on the fourteenth floor where a strange vibe told her she did not want to be there. Finally, she pressed "L" in desperation and ended up where she started.

She began wandering anew. Another male approached her, this one balding with a paunch. No longer needing nourishment, she merely gave him a smile and continued walking, adding an unnecessary swing to her hips.

"Gee, must be great to be so beautiful. Guys must be falling all over you to buy you crap and be walked all over in four inch stilettos."

Umah looked to see two teenaged overweight human girls glaring at her. Really, were there none of her own kind to be found? The thought was depressing and she thought for a minute her misguided admirer might have been telling the truth. The duo was staring at her with undisguised hostility and a great deal of envy. She might have sympathized with them under different circumstances. Her own puberty was difficult and she had envied the older girls. However, she was in no mood to be charitable to these irritations.

"And how easy it must be to pass judgment on someone you don't even know without hearing about her circumstances. And I'll have you know that no man pays for me. I have earned everything I have," Umah kept her tone as neutral as possible. This was not the Cabal. She was in no position to demand respect, even though she knew it was due.

"Yeah...well...whatever," the taller girl retreated into classic teenager speak and walked off in a huff. Her friend followed her and whispered "Your costume is pretty," before catching up.

Costume? Well, perhaps in this world, if she believed this was indeed not Nosgoth, clothing styles were radically different. She would look into that later, but instead her gaze fell onto a sword display she could see from the open dealer's room.

"Sorry, ma'am, but you aren't wearing your badge and..." the security guard at the doorway trailed off as she smiled at him. "Never mind."

Umah lovingly ran a hand down an mace handle. Now at last was something comfortable and familiar. She lifted it gently, testing the heft.

"No, a bit light," she muttered to herself and continued to examine the remaining weapons. The daggers wouldn't cut paper, the bow and arrows would barely pierce a pillow, and the swords were laughable flimsy. She turned to the merchant in disgust.

"Do you truly expect anyone to be able to defend themselves with these...toys?" The woman rolled her eyes. She'd heard it all from these crazy conventionalists. "No, honey, they're all prop swords. You know, for plays or LARPs and stuff. You want the real deal? Talk to the Toyama Ryu Batto Do guy. Aisle G, Booth 134."

Umah thanked her politely and followed the overhead signs until she found what she was looking for. The difference between what she saw here and that other place was remarkable. Long, slightly curved swords that were labeled "katana". Metal stars with sharp points and hairpins that could be sharpened into weapons. A real bow, made from yew she suspected, and a curved blade with a long handle that looked deadly as it was elegant.

The man at the booth bowed to her respectfully. She returned his bow gracefully. It was a relief to see a human with manners. Perhaps they had evolved beyond throwing their own feces after all.

Are you interested in buying or would you like to sign up for lessons?" His tone was friendly yet professional. She smiled regretfully and shook her head. "I am skilled enough in that area, thank you, and I do not have the funds with me to buy your weaponry. But I am pleased to see that someone is putting them to good use."

The man smiled. "I'm Clark-sensei, the head of the local dojo. We're having a sword demonstration later and you're welcome to attend. Maybe you can sit with my wife and later we can compare notes."

Umah bowed again. "I look forward to it." She left the booth regretfully.

Meanwhile, the poor beleaguered prop sword merchant was dealing with yet another rude nut job.

"What do you mean you don't sell real weaponry?"

This gig did not pay her enough. "What, were you expecting Excalibur? Look, Aisle G, Booth 134, and go to hell."

Kain bowed mockingly. "I assure you, madam, I have already been."

Having silenced the harridan, the emperor strode away until he found what he sought.

He was annoyed with the shrew's insolent attitude and thus was understandably distracted when someone collided with his shoulder.

You clumsy clod! Why don't you watch where you are going?" He only hoped the fool's hard skull had not damaged his cloth body. Raziel's little human was not around to fix him now.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. If you are so self-aware you should have seen me coming and therefore could have avoided me easily. And there is no need for you to shout, seeing how I am merely three feet away from you and not deaf."

Umah rubbed her aching head. The inhabitants of this world seemed bound and determined to make her miserable. She looked up and stared at the one she had so grievously "injured". "You seem none the worse for wear. Good day."

Kain stared down at her for a moment before realization dawned on him. It was that Alice person again. Well, perhaps it was time for a formal introduction.

"Oh...it's you again, is it? Well now, I'm so sorry I did not give my name earlier. Was it the blow to the head, or did she seem taller? No matter. "I am Kain. Ruler of Nosgoth and Scion of Balance." He smiled widely, allowing her to see his fangs. "Accept so substitutes or imitations."

Umah's eyes widened as she took in the stranger's appearance. Kain? No, it couldn't be. The man's body was beautifully muscled, so much so she wanted to touch them. A clan banner hung over one shoulder and he wore sinfully tight leather pants. Much like what HE wore when they first met. She remembered being disappointed when he'd found proper clothing throughout his journey. The voice was very close, but rough as if changed by the passage of time. His hair was white and beautiful without the aid of cleaning products but the face...ah. The Kain she had met had too much pride in his appearance to allow it to evolve in such a fearsome visage. Heavy bone ridges obscured his forehead and the sides of his face, giving him a constantly angry appearance. That beautiful white skin was replaced with hard green plating. No, this could not be Kain.

"There has been not a man born nor reborn who could match Kain in arrogance, though you come close...for a human." She smirked as he bristled in indignation. "Kain was more attractive...the epitome of male beauty." She delivered the killing blow. "You, sir, on the other hand, look as if you should be sitting on the roof of a building and used as a drain spout."

He decided he'd had enough. "You insolent little speck! How dare you criticize my appearance when you yourself are a pitiable little-" He broke off and stared into her eyes. They were violet and beautiful. He examined her mouth and found fangs. "Umah?" He stared in amazement. This at last was the genuine woman! He blinked and focused on what she had said to him. "You...thought me the epitome of male beauty?"

Umah stared at him in horrified fascination. Though she had tried to hide the knowledge from herself, there was no denying the way he spoke her name was so familiar. She forced herself to look into his eyes and found them to be the same shade of amber. By the God of the Ancients, this creature truly WAS Kain!

Using his distraction to her advantage, Umah tore himself from his grip and ran as fast as her frightened legs would carry her. Which despite her recent near fatal wounding, was pretty damn fast. Flyers promoting gaming groups and tournament flew off tables as Umah made a desperate bid to save her life. Kain's confusion lasted mere nanoseconds before indignation took over. "Wait! I was talking to you! COME BACK HERE!"

The frightened vampiress took no heed of him as she sped down the hall like the hounds of Hell were after her. Which, depending on one's interpretation, was the truth. She sped into a cul-de-sac, double backed and ran right past Kain. Meanwhile, a street saxophone player in front of the artists' alley began to play "The Benny Hill Theme".

The two runners passed an old man getting hit in the head by a woman in a merry widow, stockings and garters. No doubt her fear was effecting her, but she could swear she'd seen them pass by twice before.

She momentarily lost Kain in a crowd of boy scouts, only to cause several of them to jump start into puberty and begin chasing her as well. Alice, the Umah cosplayer, had the misfortune to step out of the bathroom at just the wrong moment. She was Kain's quarry until she ripped off her Con badge and shoved it in his face. She then ran screaming into the night declaring; "I'm NOT Umah! You loony!"

Kain sped up the stairs leading to the second floor ballroom when he saw a collection of men donned with familiar clan banners chatting near the balcony. He did a double take as he passed them and saw his dearly departed 'sons'. They looked him over and then said as one, "Hi, Dad!"

Bah, more cosplayers. Damned confusing that was. He waved to them and continued the hunt.

Finding no sign of that aggravating woman, he stopped to rest on a comfortable looking bench.

His pride refused to allow him to stop searching for the little irritant. He had thought keeping up with her after being newly restored was difficult, but it was nothing compared to this. Meridian had been a virtual ghost town whereas here he was surrounded on all sides. Really, was it too much to ask to simply talk to her and inquire how she was revived? Perhaps she needed a place to stay...no doubt Jennifer could find her room in the basement...

So intent was he on his train of thought that he nearly failed to notice Umah sneaking past his line-of-sight. He allowed her to think she had escaped unnoticed until a sudden telekinetic burst slammed her into a wall in an ironic approximation of her treatment of the plushiephile, knocking her unconscious.

"Bloody hell, why didn't I do that in the first place? Humans be damned." Kain grumbled to himself as he picked her up and carried her to the stairs.

"Zephon" caught sight of him first. "Maybe you ought to go easy on her next time. You might be more than ONE woman can handle."

The other lieutenants snickered at that. Kain silenced them all with a glare. "She's only passed out. Women. They can't hold their liquor. Anyone know a way to get her upstairs without drawing attention? I don't want her to feel embarrassed when she awakens." Kain tried his best to seem concerned, which seemed to work. His dedicated fans always wanted to believe the best about him.

"Yes sir!" Turel saluted. "There's a service elevator to the right of this balcony." He pointed it out so Kain would fail to miss it. "I hope she feels better soon."

The remaining lieutenants echoed their good wishes and Kain gave them a smile and a wave goodbye.

The smile faded as soon as the door closed. Kain looked down at his captive. She would tell him everything. For her sake he hoped he did not have to employ any methods to ensure her cooperation.

Umah awoke in fits and starts. Her muscles ached and her arms and legs felt strangely heavy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down. She was tied to a chair with bedding. So, Kain had caught her. He was much more powerful than she remembered. That did not bode well for her situation.

"You're awake. Would you like some refreshment?"

She turned her sore head towards him slowly and was surprised to see Kain sipping wine on the edge of the bed. She murmured a refusal. He shrugged and saluted her with the glass before drinking the rest.

"I thought you never drank...wine," she finally spoke up in a feeble attempt at a joke.

Kain gave her a pity laugh and turned the chair so she could face him without moving. "Times change, girl. I no longer need blood to survive. Nor I suspect will you."

Umah's eyes widened with surprise. "You are saying we have been cured of the blood lust? Impossible." She tested her bonds and found they held fast for now. Were she to free herself he would be on her in moments and she saw how effective she'd been alone against the Glyph Knights. She was quite at his mercy. "Have I escaped a juvenile sexual fantasy only to land in another one?"

Kain chose to ignore the insult and continued. "You are only bound because I thought it the only way to ensure you would listen to me and not bolt for the most convenient exit. This world is not Nosgoth. Therefore, different rules apply. None of our weaknesses apply. We can even walk about in daylight, be exposed to water and eat regular food."

Umah's face betrayed her confusion. "Then some of what that strange child told me was the truth? We are merely toys for human amusement with no will of our own? What are we to do then? What is our purpose?" 'And what are you going to do with me?' is what she wanted to ask.

Kain leaned closer until he was eye level with her. She forced herself not to look away. "I have no intentions of killing you at this time, Umah. Not unless I am forced to. If you choose to leave and create your own life, I will not stop you," he seemed to sense what she was thinking. "But if you give in to blood lust and kill humans indiscriminately, I will deal with you. If not I, then Raziel, my...former lieutenant."

Umah willed herself to feel relief but it was not forthcoming. "How are we brought forth into this world?"

Some of the tension in Kain eased. She was willing to listen, for now. "There are sorcerers in this world known as 'plush mages'. They have the power to bring dolls to life. More importantly, they are able to bring beings like ourselves from the imaginary world," Umah flinched at hearing Nosgoth called "imaginary". "We are bound to our 'creators'. Some are able to control us," he thought of Azrael's experience. "But all of them are able to force us back into our plush bodies.

Umah shifted uncomfortably. "The one that awakened me tried to force me to stay but could not. He did not control me, but I could not kill him. Why is that if he created me?"

A memory fragment flitted in and out of Kain consciousness. He grasped it and continued. "There was a woman masquerading as you earlier. She created a plush doll of you to compliment her costume. No doubt he stole it. She joked that you contained her blood, that is possible. And this woman is almost as strong-willed as yourself." He struggled to keep the admiration out of his voice. "So even if the plush mage put a bit of himself in you, your true creator's will is strong enough to override his."

Umah preferred not to think what bit of himself that boy wanted to put into her. "What else do I need to know?" Her gaze intensified. "Tell me everything."

Kain looked away for a moment. "Shall we start with your death?"

What? So you-" Well, she really couldn't be surprised. "I might have known. Executed for the sake of your damn stone," she grumbled bitterly. "And I am here because?"

Kain decided to let this last barb slide only until his explanation was finished. "Because some obsessed fan with poor social skills and even less claim to hygiene wanted his very own Umah to play with and pulled you from the game right before I killed you. I too, was pulled from the same game, but at a much earlier point. I only found out the truth when a human mage and an incarnation of my creation Raziel found and informed me. You seem to have had a less positive experience." Kain found himself cruelly amused at her situation.

Umah shuddered at the memory. "The less said, the better." She drew a deep breath. "Well now, why don't you tell me more about what happened after my death? Tell me of your glorious empire."

"After your death, I fought and defeated the Sarafan Lord. Your sire died of the wounds inflicted on him by this leader of the Hylden and Janos Audron was thrown into the demon dimension," Umah looked stricken at this. Kain softened his tone slightly. "Vorador grieved for you, heartsick by the loss. It is unfortunate that he died before he and I could reconcile our differences. After that I resurrected six of the hated Sarafan priests that murdered Janos Audron and turned their passion towards my own ends. The aforementioned Raziel was one of them. My firstborn childe." Kain paused, taking several moments to calm himself before continuing. Umah stared in awe at seeing this gentler side but did not interrupt. "The empire continued for one thousand years until a fateful vision came to pass. Raziel grew wings, seemingly surpassing my own evolution. I had him thrown into The Abyss, but not before ripping the bones out of his wings to keep him from escaping. I failed," he noted with irony. "Raziel was reborn with free will, as I planned. I set him on the path towards what I thought was his destiny and used him to help save Nosgoth. Eventually he sacrificed himself so that I could regain MY true destiny and together we defeated the false God that had plagued the Ancients. One day...we may even restore the Pillars."

Umah almost smiled. She had never heard such an optimistic tone from him, not unless it was about his own abilities or conquest. Learning about the death of her beloved sire in such a nonchalant way was devastating but she respected his honesty. Hiding the truth from her would not soften the blow.

Umah used her sharp claws to free herself and stood before him. "Though your attempts to restore Nosgoth and the Pillars are admirable, they do not absolve you of wrongdoing. Am I supposed to forgive you now? You have not mentioned the rest of the Cabal." Her eyes glittered with menace. "Did you kill them for standing against you? We had no chance against you with both my sire and grandsire gone. Were they at least given a chance to join your glorious insanity or were they slaughtered on sight?"

Kain growled in frustration and stood up, using his superior height in an attempt to intimidate her. He thought the conversation was going so well up this point. What had he said to anger her? No doubt this was some sort of female illogic. No wonder all his lieutenants were male.

"I see. This is one of those no-win scenarios, is it not? If I say I killed them, you can condemn me as a murderer. If I say I did not, then you accuse me of lying!" He glared at her. "Vorador's "brides" died first. They took their own lives when they found out he was dead and could not bear the separation." He could see she did not to believe him and he no longer cared. If she wanted the unvarnished truth, fine. "Other among the Cabal tried to band together to defeat me in a doomed attempt to avenge their leader. They were given a chance to surrender or be destroyed. They chose destruction."

Umah laughed bitterly. "Well well...what I said to you became a self-fulfilling prophecy. You hunted us down and killed us. And does that make you any differ-"

Kain raised his hand as if to strike her but stopped himself. "You have only your own treachery to blame. Do not compare me to HIM. Your sire filled all his little fledglings' heads with stories about the big bad wolf. I cannot reason with those who refuse to listen."

"And I suppose I am among those?" Umah put her hands on her hips and glared at him in obvious challenge.

He barely resisted the urge to try to shake some sense into her. "You had only to trust me! Had you done so, events would not have turned out as they did. I could have shown you how my rule would have been different from that of the Sarafan Lord but you refused to give me the chance! How very wonderful it must be to be so sure you are right all the time!"

"The same could be said of you." Umah poked him in the chest. "Don't you think I wanted to trust you? I believed in you! I could see you would be the one who would truly make a difference in the balance of power. I meant it when I said I was impressed by you. Perhaps if YOU had shown a little trust in me and confided your plans for the future of Nosgoth, things would not have turned out as they had."

Frustrated, Kain turned away from her and strode towards the window, looking out on the night sky. She followed and continued to speak. "Can you for one moment imagine what life was like for me, for the Cabal during that time? While you lay safe and inviolate, we risked our lives for the sake of our land. I cannot begin to tell you how many missions I went on with my brothers and sisters only to have so many come back mutilated if at all. We were all ruled by fear, certain that the next to die would be ourselves. Vorador told us your stories initially to give us hope. You served as inspiration in a way. Your violent nature only came out in later stories so we would be forewarned to be cautious once you awakened. There was no way of knowing how much of your memory or sanity would remain intact and I would hate to know that I used my own blood to resurrect a madman."

Kain's nonexistent breath caught in this throat but he refused to react to her words. She continued.

"Several vampires betrayed their own kind when they saw we were failing. Some went over before your fall, lured by power. It was horrible to learn you had been betrayed by your own kind. And all of them were my former siblings. I cannot tell you how much it grieved my sire."

"You...seem unnaturally fond of your sire and he for you." Kain finally said. "Were the two of you..."

"Lovers? Don't be disgusting." Umah laughed at this. Surely you noticed the portrait of the beautiful lady with the facial tattoos in Vorador's mansion? You will note they are very similar to the ones on my arm. She was Vorador's wife while he was mortal and my ancestress." Kain visibly started at that. "I was Vorador's last living descendant."

"His true daughter, in almost every sense," Kain breathed, understanding at last Vorador's anguish.

She continued as if he hadn't spoken, turning away from him and studying her reflection in a mirror on the opposite wall. "I was the one you found you, did you know that? No, of course not. Not unless Vorador told you and I can see by your reaction or lack thereof he did not." She glanced over her shoulder. Kain stood unmoving as if turned to stone. "I suppose I did not tell you because I wanted you to assist us because you believed in our cause and not from a sense of obligation." 'I wonder if I'd mentioned it you would have spared me,' she thought to herself. "You see...I am not so lacking in integrity as you might think."

Kain continued to ignore her. Really, this was becoming childish. Noticing the small brush on the desk near the mirror she released the leather cords that bound her hair. It tumbled over her shoulders, finally stopping at the small of her back. She finger combed her hair into soft waves and then began brushing out the small tangles.

"Hmmm...I've noticed that the women of this world have much shorter hair than mine. Perhaps I should cut it, so that I stay in fashion."

"That would be a waste," Kain said at last, "if you were to cut off your hair, I may be unable to do THIS."

He was at her side before she even heard him take a step, one clawed hand stroking her hair, the other on her shoulder. The man picked the strangest bits of conversation to respond to. If he started to smell her tresses, she might have to slap him.

Umah reached up and gently removed his hand from her hair. She told herself it did not make her nervous to have him touch her. His nearness to her throat and her near death experience made it difficult to be convincing, even in her own mind.

Kain ignored her and continued to play with her hair. "I have not brought you here to threaten you, Umah, nor do I seek your death. We do not have be constantly at each other's throats, as it were. There are so few of us here and even I crave the company of my own kind from time to time."

His voice was deceptively gentle, almost seductive. Despite herself, she began to relax as Kain massaged her shoulders, paying close attention to the juncture where the shoulder met the neck. She closed her eyes as the old attraction began to rear its head and delicious waves of heat swept over her body.

Kain ceased his gentle ministrations and unclasped her shoulder armor, pausing for a moment for her protest and then continuing when she didn't respond. The metal hit the floor with a dull thud and Umah stretched, relieved of the weight. The simple action drew attention to her breasts and he nearly purred in approval. Wordlessly, he pulled her away from the mirror and settled into the chair, pulling her into his lap. Umah was stunned, torn between her survival instinct and the stimulation hinting at future pleasure.

She gasped as he lightly bit her shoulder, drawing blood. He then lapped it away with his tongue. She turned her head and mimicked the action on his neck and was rewarded with his moan of approval. Umah squirmed in his lap as he caressed her sides, his fingers nearing her erogenous zones but skimming over them, teasing her skin. Kain lightly nibbled her throat until she could stand it no longer and twisted around to face him.

"What is it? What do you want from me?" she whispered, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear him say it.

She was startled to see the intense desire in his eyes. "There is something I need from you, Umah, but I will not take it, although I sense you need the same from me. So I want your permission to proceed." It was the closest Kain had ever come to asking her for anything.

It didn't seem like much. It didn't seem like anything, merely a biological imperative she had long forgotten. She told herself she didn't care, that she was satisfying her body's needs and so was he. He may kill her but for now that no longer mattered. And if she were to die she would at least have this pleasure.

Umah nodded her approval and stood up to remove her clothing. Kain watched her intently. He'd wanted this for a long time and for now didn't care about the consequences.

Her clothing now in a neat pile on the floor she turned back to Kain. "Don't I get to watch you disrobe now?"

He shrugged. "Fair is fair." He stood up and after a moment of concentration became his younger self, the one she was better acquainted with. Her eyes widened and he allowed himself a small smile. He thought she would like that.

Kain took his clothing off slowly, keeping Umah riveted to every inch of flesh he uncovered. First his boots when and then the shoulder straps holding his clan banner in place. Umah eventually became impatient with this slow striptease and removed his pants herself, which was exactly what he wanted.

His body now bare, he pushed her gently onto the bed before settling beside her.

Umah eyed his groin in appropriate awe. "I see you are ready for me. I do hope you will not keep me waiting."

Kain laughed at that. The sound was sensual and rippled across her skin. No, I will only wait long enough to ensure you are ready for ME." With that, he buried his pale head between her thighs.

She awoke hours later to a light scratching at the door. She glanced over at her bed partner. Kain was sleeping, appropriately enough, like the dead. She wrapped a sheet around herself and opened cautiously just a crack.

The one who awakened her was standing there, a half-wilted bouquet clutched in his pale, limp hand. He smiled uneasily at her.

"Great! Some of my friends said they'd seen Kain drag you in here. I'm glad you're still alive." He lowered his voice as if at the very mention of his name the vampire might hear the boy. "We've got to get you out of here. I know my buds will help and there's a whole secret vampire underground that will help keep you safe. Kind of like a Witness Relocation Program for bloodsuckers."

Umah frowned at the unfamiliar phrase as well as the slur against her people and whispered back. "You may be killed if you are discovered here. Go away. I thank you for restoring me but you have done enough. It is best for you to forget about me."

Jareth clutched at her hand, ignoring her attempts to push him away. "Omigod, you are so noble! Thinking only about MY safety!" If possible he adored her even more.

Umah heard a creaking sound behind her as Kain shifted his weight to get off the bed. He padded over to her side. The boy paled, first at the sight of Kain, then at the evidence the emperor made no attempt to hide his nakedness.

"Y-You and him...you," Jareth stuttered, lower lip trembling as he tried to put his thoughts into words. Over Umah's shoulder, Kain smirked at the plush mage in triumph.

Umah took refuge in formality. "Jareth, I am sure you know Kain. Kain this is Jareth, the plush mage who awakened me."

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, child, even as I owe you a slap across the face for attempting to imprison her," Kain's voice was chillingly polite but with an air of menace.

Jareth shook all over in fear. Any response he could have made died in his throat as he stared mesmerized into the eyes of a predator.

"Good bye, Jareth," her tone was final but not unkind and she shut the door in his face before he could squeak a protest and get himself killed.

Kain stretched gracefully and looked at her with renewed hunger. "Well, now that that fool boy has awakened me, I think I will find it difficult to get back to sleep unaided." He deftly removed the sheet and fondled her nipples almost gently.

She laughed and shook her head. "Insatiable creature," she chided him and followed him back to bed.

Back in his hotel room, Jareth dried his red-rimmed eyes and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked grim, but at least he was no longer nauseous. The contents of his stomach had been flushed away along with his shredded Umah photo collection.

She preferred that bloodthirsty tyrant over his pure and innocent love? Fine. He could have the ungrateful bitch. Jareth had brought her to life, not KAIN. HE had left her to rot. But she didn't seem to care, the slut had jumped into bed with the undead psycho the minute she had the chance. At least Lara Croft would always love him.

But the traitoress had to be dealt with. Along with her bloodsucking lover. He smiled evilly at the mirror. And he knew just how.

Jareth was now glad he'd brought a few sewing supplies with him. He'd brought them just in case his costume needed repair. Finding a near appropriate shade of green, he sat down to work.


	5. Chapter 5

_I forgot to slap a "naughty bits" label on chapter four. Whoops. I also regret any inaccuracies in my portrayal of Ben. I hope he is not offended by his portrayal or inclusion, but I figured he'd be a natural choice to rally the troops._

**Chapter Five**

Keeping what Kain said the night before in mind, Umah finally plucked up the courage to try to take a shower. Some quick finagling later, she had warm water flowing over her. Efficient indoor plumbing was a luxury in Nosgoth. Nosgoth showers did not come with convenient little soaps and hair cleansers.

She finally had the time and privacy to sort out her thoughts. So much had happened it was almost overwhelming. It was a blow to learn her whole world was imaginary and her thoughts and feelings were the creation of some anonymous person at a "video game company". Equally shocking was this new Kain. In many ways he was exactly as she remembered and yet he also seemed more thoughtful and mature. That was something she could get used to.

Though it chafed her pride, she would be forced to depend on Kain's dubious benevolence until she could navigate this world on her own. She had no illusions about this "relationship". She doubted it would last long. Still, it would be a pleasant diversion for now. Kain had centuries of experience at pleasuring women, she thought without jealousy.

She toweled dry and walked out, unashamed of her nakedness. Kain looked her over in silent appreciation as she dressed. "Would you like to explore this new time?"

Umah nodded as she readjusted her shoulder armor. "I am ready."

Kain looked her over again, this time with more clinical assessment. "We shall have to procure you some additional clothing. Though 'costumes' are quite common here, once outside you will draw unwanted attention. I noticed that the hotel gift shop had overpriced unattractive women's garments. That will have to do until we can find something better."

"You're being rather generous," she told him as she braided her hair. She was trying to be as nonchalant as possible, pretending that she had not been on her knees before him an hour earlier. "Everything comes with a price, Kain. Or have I already paid for this altruism?"

"Dammit Umah! You are not my whore!" This was not the "morning after" conversation he had anticipated. Everything had gone so well last night, once the screaming tantrums were over with. They were quite compatible, in every way imaginable. Kain had even entertained the two of them procuring some sort of residence. Bought of course, with the fraudulent credit cards a hacker admirer had created for him.

"Then what am I?" Ugh, was he becoming possessive after only one night? She refused to make it easy for him, no matter what her traitorous body might say. "Your spouse? Your lover? Really Kain," Umah could see it would be up to her to be realistic about this relationship. "It was pleasant. You are splendid in bed. I would not object to our becoming friends," she almost stumbled over the word. "However, for us to go beyond friendship, trust must rebuilt. On both sides," she added when she saw his expression. "We have wounded each other badly. Let's not spoil last night by making this situation unnecessarily complicated."

Kain sighed. It was not in his nature to concede but passion aside, he could see she was right. Were he to attempt to impose his own will upon her, he would be no better than that jackass who came to the door earlier. "I will not ask you for exclusivity, Umah. I only ask that you listen to my advice about this new world. Renounce the blood cravings as easily as you did your fear of water and come with me."

Umah smiled and allowed herself to be lead. "I will enjoy learning what you have to teach me, Kain."

Kain and Umah wandered around a bit, buying trinkets with Kain's misbegotten funds and Kain delighting in having Umah sample a variety of foods at the food court. Around noon his darling little "brides" found him and gave Umah a surprised once-over. She smiled at them benevolently and they turned their confused attention back to Kain.

"That's not Alice," Jessie stated the obvious.

"Is she going with us to the forum?" Aiden wanted to know.

"Indeed not, and yes she is. Might I present the true Umah?" The vampiress smiled just wide enough to reveal her fangs and the two little cosplayers looked back at her with a "You're SO lucky!" expression on their faces.

Jessie looked Umah over with what the vampiress hoped was normal human curiosity. "You ok?"

Umah raised a brow. "Certainly. Why do you ask?"

Jessie had trouble maintaining eye contact and twisted her hands. "Well, you look kinda...confused."

"I am," Umah agreed. "Tell me more about this 'forum'."

Well..." Jess began and they started to walk towards the forum.

"...and so that's it. Now we're trying to band the fans together and work to get a new game made." Jessie finished by the time they had reached the auditorium.

"And Kain is very important to this," Aiden added with pride. "The fans love him. They'll listen to him and Eidos in turn will listen to the fans. If enough of us are in on this."

Once they'd settled into their seats, a young bald man walked out on stage to enthusiastic applause. He introduced himself as the famous Ben and began to talk about the game that spawned Kain and his world.

"How many people here love Legacy of Kain?"

Ben's question was met with wild cheering, the brandishing of signs and enthusiastic foot stomping. Kain and Umah found themselves deafened by the screams. The speaker allowed them to die down before continuing.

"The Legacy of Kain is unfinished. 'Defiance' left us with a huge cliffhanger. We all want to see how the mighty and inventive Kain will restore Nosgoth to her former glory."

"Damn right! The person in the row ahead of the small group pumped his fist in the air. Kain could see his symbol inscribed on the man's wrist. The sight cheered him.

"But the guys at Eidos are dragging their feet and ever since Amy left, we've heard less and less about a sequel. Who here is sick of the empty promises they keep feeding us?"

The resounding roar of the crowd made the vampires regret their acute hearing. This Ben was clearly gifted in whipping a crowd into a frenzy. Moebius could learn from him.

As Ben carried on about the intolerable wait for the next game, Kain reflected on how he had come to this point.

From moment he had been revived as a doll, life had become so strange. Nothing was as it was, or how he wanted it to be, but he was nothing if not adaptable. He glanced over at Umah and grinned lasciviously. He knew SHE was.

"And here he is, the one who we all love, Kain!"

At Ben's introduction, Kain snapped out of his reverie and slowly climbed onto the stage. He felt a bit self-conscious addressing this crowd of strangers, devotees though they were. This was of no real consequence. All he had to do was act as though he were speaking to his army.

"Kain! Kain! Kain! Kain! Kain! Kain! Kain!" the audience chanted with great fervor, the excitement almost reaching a fervor pitch in its intensity. As he finally took the stage and Ben relinquished the microphone, his fans rose as one and gave him a standing ovation.

"I thank you all for your warm adoration," Kain began. "It truly is touching. This...Eidos is fortunate that I do not convert you all into vampires and seize them by force." Ben sighed inwardly. He hated to think of the litigation that might ensue if Kain carried out that threat.

"But that is not an option," Kain continued to the disappointment of his fans and Ben's relief. "However, if my research into this company is accurate, they pride themselves on listening to their fan base, and thus I encourage you all to post to their online forums." He was now pleased he'd allowed Robert to school him in Internet terminology. "And with any business, the priority is the bottom line. Profit. Were they to be...encouraged with the information that a new game based on my world could be incredibly profitable, they would be much more inclined to listen than if they think us to be a mere isolated pocket of fanatics."

His words were tinged with acrimony. In the area that used to be his heart, he truly wanted to march on Eidos' headquarters and lay siege. Complete with ballista. He would have to content himself with more subtle and, unfortunately, legal means. He would not lose yet another army to incarceration.

The room went almost silent. This was not the speech they expected from their emperor. Was this the same guy who kicked so much Hylden ass? It was almost disappointing. They half-expected him to lead a riot on Eidos, complete with looting and property damage.

"This is about raising awareness and making our voices heard. Not about destruction and mass arrests," he continued, reading the reaction of the crowd correctly. "I know you will not fail me nor Nosgoth." This earned a smattering of applause. Good, he beginning to win them over. He paused for effect. "And if reason fails, we'll burn them all in effigy."

The crowd was again on its feet, applauding wildly. Ben felt a sudden and urgent need for painkillers. He hoped if this occurred, it would be a carefully controlled fire and no one would be sent to the hospital for third degree burns or singed eyebrows.

Umah sat in the audience and watched Kain orate. She waited until the crowd began to disperse before moving towards the stage. As she approached she saw several hostile glares in her direction. Clearly Kain's worshipers took her betrayal personally. She ignored them but felt a strange vibration. Something was calling to her as if leading her home. Who was it? She looked around, ignoring her guides' advice that she should wait for Kain to come to her and sought out the source.

The source quite literally stumbled across her as some ill-bred Kain fanatic deliberately tripped the little Umah cosplayer and sent her sprawling into the real thing. Umah caught her doppelganger effortlessly and stared at her "self". The mimicry was nearly perfect, taking into account differences in height and coloring. This was the other her, the author of her new existence.

Umah was at a momentary loss for words, tuning out the chaos surrounding her as a handful of gawkers photographed the twin Umahs. "You...you are my creator."

Alice stared, disbelieving, even though all the empirical evidence was in front of her. She felt the same connection. Blood called to blood and she knew who stood before her. "Umah-chan?"

Alice sat across for Umah, her eyes occasionally straying to the vampire warrior as she ate her burger. Kain had proclaimed the hotel restaurant was neutral territory in which to discuss the situation. He and Umah took turns explaining the events that had taken place up until now. The cosplayer tried not to look too bewildered and only interrupted once or twice with a question.

"So...this plush mage emo goth. Did you kill him?"

"No."

Alice finished the burger and attacked her fries with rabid gusto. "Did you feed off him?"

Umah nearly choked with laughter on her milkshake at the disgusted expression on Kain's face. "I think not. Were I still afflicted with the blood curse even I would hesitate to feed off that anemic little troll."

Alice took a drink of her soda. "Probably just as well. You would have ended up with a mouthful of zit cream and all the virgins in the world wouldn't have washed that taste away."

Kain growled softly. Clearly this Umah's "mother" shared his bed partner's barb-filled sense of humor. Perhaps it was a mistake to have the two meet face to face. No doubt the human would be a bad influence on her plush creation.

Her meal finished, Alice lay her fist on her chin and contemplated both vampires. "So...what happens now? What do you need from me? I'm not a plush mage, so I probably don't have any control over you. All I seem to be able to do is find you in a crowd. I could probably repair you if you needed it. Routine maintenance." She was quiet for a moment and then brightened. "You could stay with me if you wanted. My fiancé and I co-own a house with his brother. Dave's overseas so I doubt he'd mind if I let you stay. I'd need you to help with bills but that's about it. We own the house outright so all you'd have to pay is lights and food."

"I would require some type of employment," Umah told her, ignoring Kain's look of indignation. No doubt he'd expected her to stay with him.

The cosplayer shrugged. "Well, what can you do?"

Umah began to list her skills. "Hand to hand combat, subterfuge, sabotage, espionage..."Alice's eyes widened. "And..." Umah glanced down at her lap, embarrassed. "Soap making."

At this last oh-so-domestic skill, Kain laughed so hard his chair fell over. He lay on his side, still laughing. The gentle art of making soap from this hardened warrior? Oh this was wonderful! He planned to torment her with this information at every opportunity.

Umah ignored him and continued. "The land around my village was rich in metals and natural caustic soda but very poor for farming. So we traded for food with other villages with soap and fine weapons. Our village was the birthplace Reaver," she concluded with pride.

THAT finally stopped Kain's laughter and he finally sat back down, attempting to restore his ruffled dignity. This simple blacksmithing village must have once been the home of Vorador. "Apart from swords, this hamlet of yours must also produce fine warriors as well."

Umah smiled. "Naturally. One must know how to wield the weapon once forged after all. Besides, there were always customers who did not want to pay for the work they had commissioned. And raiders wishing to control our valuable metal and mineral deposits were also problematic."

"But this is great!" Alice impulsively gave Umah's hand a squeeze. The vampiress was so surprised that she did not recoil. "I have a soap making business and it's grown so big I was thinking of expanding. So instead of paying for bills I'll just hire you and you get free room and board." The young woman nearly danced with glee. "And you have experience, which is a huge help. All you need in a little training on modern soap making methods and off we go."

Kain did not enjoy being left out of the conversation. "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

Both women turned to him in surprise. "Of course not, why would you?" they said in unison and began to natter on about lye weights and water ratios. Intelligent enough to know when he was not need or wanted, the vampire ruler decided it was time to try some of the homemade mead he saw advertised.

Meanwhile, the would-be plush mage had finished his creation. True, the tentacles weren't as sinuous as he would wish, but he did the best he could with the materials at hand.

He trembled with righteous rage as he paused the game right before the Elder God's defeat by Kain. That would ensure the squid deity would be good and angry and more than eager to wreck havoc on Kain, Umah and anyone else he chose.

Jareth concentrated, focusing his rage into the Elder God figure. His head ached with the effort and his nose began to bleed, but he continued. Finally his efforts were rewarded, and the squid doll began to move, tentacles squirming about the malevolent Eye.

But for some reason, the squid remained in its miniature size.

"What giant art you? What power do you possess that you could summon me?" The voice was small and somewhat weak but still carried great authority. (All hail Tony Jay.)

Jareth bowed. "I am Jareth and I will be your most humble and obedient servant. All I ask is that you grant me one request. Destroy Kain and his bitch whore once and for all."

"Done," the Elder God readily agreed. "Take me to him, my good servant."

Locating Kain was easier than he could have possibly imagined. There the albino bastard sat with not one but TWO Umahs. Greedy dickwad.

The Elder God had already had a full understanding of the situation from the teen's fragile and gullible mind. This one would serve his purposes quite well.

"Well done, my good servant. And now, transform me so that I may avenge us both."

Jareth's hands tightened on the plush squid and put all of his power into allowing the Elder God to become his rightful size. The creature began to expand in his hands until the boy was crushed under the parasite's weight.

His last conscious thought was that, like Moebius, he had been used. He only hoped someone would take pity on him and call an ambulance.

Kain looked on in disgust as Alice introduced Umah to the wonders of cheesecake. All this female bonding was beginning to bore him. That was when a sonic boom shook the seats and a huge forest of tentacles sprouted in the food court.

The vampire king was on his feet instantly with Umah close behind him. Alice shook in horror at the sight of the Elder God wrecking havoc. She turned and fled for the nearest exit. A sensible precaution, many people were doing the same.

"What is that abomination?" Umah shouted to him over the screams of the crowd.

"It calls itself the Elder God. The true enemy of our race. One who sat in the dark and manipulated the Ancients into a genocidal war against the Hylden before abandoning them. He also made Moebius his personal puppet." He paused and looked over at her. "Didn't I mention this?"

Umah rolled her eyes. "You seemed to leave that part out of your grand exposition." She looked around for anything that could be as a weapon and broke a leg off their table. "Shall we then?"

Kain studied this version of his ancient foe. Something was off. The Elder God seemed much more amorphous, little more than shadow. But the raw rage and emotion he contained gave him great power. That little plush mage had been at it again.

"I think not. The creature could very well have destroyed me. It was only due to great sacrifice I survived. Forgive me for saying so, but you would not last long against it."

Umah snorted. "And do you intend to destroy it with your bare hands then? Look," she pointed and Kain could see the creature absorbing the souls of the con goers and gaining mass. "You would not fare much better."

"Perhaps," Kain mused. "Where's an army when you need one?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a weapon had being hurled at him. He caught it in mid-air and stared in surprise. This weapon was a sad attempt at duplicating the Soul Reaver. The blade hadn't nearly enough wave to it to be a vorpal blade, and he doubted the steel would cut butter. The eyes on the hilt were red, not black, and the length was a bit short for him.

He turned and faced the one who had thrown him the...Cheese Reaver. There stood Alice, but transformed. She had shed her costume in favor of a gi and hakama. A katana was tied to her waist. Behind her stood several men and women in similar garb and also armed. They were joined by a grim faced Ben and every Legacy fan he could summon.

Grinning at Kain's confusion, Alice crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You called, Your Majesty?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the end, folks. Hope you like it._

_Special thanks to Urd, Majin and Phoenix for you reviews. It means a lot to me._

_Gracias for all 215 of my hits!_

_And a great big bow to Smoke for inspiring/encouraging this._

**Chapter Six**

Kain mentally assessed the skills of his "army." Some of them seemed competent enough in self-defense, but he doubted they could do much against an ancient and devious evil such as the Elder God, incomplete though it was.

"I thank you for your support and your willingness to fight beside me. Nevertheless, this is my fight, my enemy. I do not mean to insult you by saying this, but you haven't the smallest chance of surviving such an encounter."

"I've been a martial artist for the past thirty years. Don't underestimate me," Clark-sensei told Kain.

"And I would not dream of doing so," Kain replied smoothly, hiding his irritation. "I am merely concerned for your collective safety."

"No offense sire, but you won't do too well yourself with the Cheese Reaver," Ben pointed out.

"True enough. This is a poor substitution for my true weapon but with a force of will, this will change." At his urging, the cheap knockoff became the true Soul Reaver, the spirit that had joined with Kain and allowed him to first see the parasitic god now flowed into the blade. The crowd gaped in awe.

"Right," Kain gripped the hilt of the sword tightly. The weight was now comfortable. "If anyone has any ideas, feel free to express them." He had resigned himself to the fact he couldn't scare them away. Strange...this outpouring of affection and positive energy seemed to weaken the creature, even as it gorged on the terrified souls of Con goers.

"Holy shit," Ben whispered, mesmerized by the sight of seeing the actual Elder God, or at least an approximation. "Legacy of Kain Six is happening right here, right now."

"Knock off the awe, Ben," Alice told him. "You don't want to die distracted."

"That thing feeds on chaos," Umah spoke as if in a trance. .She could feel the bond with this creature, a product of Jareth's foul magic. "Born of rage, it's powerful but poorly organized. The plush mage is a poor seamstress. If we were to wait, it may simply tear itself apart from the strain of staying cohesive."

"It's a big risk though," Clark-sensei looked grim. "A thing that big could bring the whole damn roof on our heads and crush us to death. Then who would be around to stop this monster?"

"The combat teacher is correct. We cannot wait for entropy to simply destroy the creature. We must act." Though it may disappoint the more bloodthirsty of his fans, he had to save as many human lives as he could. Ah, the life of a reluctant hero.

Before Clark-sensei or Alice could protest he added "The ones with weapons step forward. You shall be the first line. Slash at its tentacles but do not risk yourselves. It is not cowardice if you retreat from a powerful enemy, I prefer you all alive. I ask that everyone else step back and stay out the way. Evacuate the wounded when necessary."

At Clark-sensei's signal, the students drew their swords and did their best to hack at the thrashing tentacles, jumping out of the way when necessary. For every soul they released, two martial artists were slammed against the wall. The noncombatants acted quickly to drag them out of the way, risking multiple head blows as they did so.

Kain lunged forward and attacked the Eye with quick slashing thrusts. The Elder God knocked him back several times but the distraction of the sword persons made it difficult for the almighty squid to focus on him.

The emperor severed several limbs from his enemy; the soul energy escaping and find its way back to its original bodies. They scrambled away when the saw the ongoing battle, but more tendrils sprouted to take the place of the fallen appendages.

Had he been a lesser man he might have been disheartened. However, this was an opponent he had beaten before and although the strange boy's rage had given it strength, he knew the parasite's weakness and so kept slicing away. He smiled as he watched spirit energy spill out. Kain heard the cries of his fallen devotees and ruthlessly ignored them. It would do him no good to be distrac-

Without warning the Elder God wrapped itself around Kain and attempted to squeeze the essence out of him. He felt his grasp on the Soul Reaver loosen. That could not happen. Were he to lose the only weapon capable of truly doing harm to his enemy then the struggle would turn against him.

As Kain weakened, Umah picked up a fallen katana and shouted out a new plan as she hacked at the offending tentacle.

"Listen closely! This thing is weakened by positive emotion! Love, friendship, hope, anything that enforces life energy!" She could feel the thing weaken as it began to disintegrate. 'Hold on Kain. You did not survive the Hylden simply to have it end at the hands of a cephalopod.'

"Oh, shit. I feel like I should be doing the Care Bear Stare," someone muttered under their breath as the remaining fans linked up and willed their positive thoughts and emotions into the wriggling mass.

Umah used her connection with the creature and searched for the spark of life its creator had endowed it with. There was the source; a whirling mass of negative emotions that fed on chaos and rage. She had only to pierce it and this would be over. The resulting force would shear the Elder God apart.

Kain struggled to free himself as he saw what Umah was attempting. "You little fool! Have you no faith in me? Get back before I have you in chains!"

"My destiny is my own...you have no right dictate terms." Umah came to a sudden realization. "And I...no longer have a place in yours...that ended when I betrayed you. All is as it was meant to be. But I...I wish it had been different for us Kain."

With all her strength she cleaved the energy ball in two. It burst forth, returning the stolen life force to Jareth. Umah smiled as energy fragments pierced her. Though she knew she was dying, Umah felt as though she had redeemed herself for past misdeeds and she could go to her fate with that knowledge. She would have liked living with Alice and making soap. Even traveling occasionally with Kain sounded very appealing. Destiny could be so cruel. Then again, she could be reincarnated in a better life. If so, she would become someone even the mighty Kain could admire. She allowed herself the luxury of a few tears before oblivion claimed her.

"Enjoy your Pyrrhic victory, Kain! Though death claims me, it also claims your beloved trollop!" The Elder God hurled one last insult before dissolving into green slime.

Ignoring the condolences offered by his fans, Kain made his way to Umah's side. The blast had completely eviscerated her; blood and entrails spilled out onto the floor. Her first death, although at his hands, had been devastating. This time, it was nearly too much to bear.

Alice stood beside him and wordlessly changed her lifeless body into its plush form, instinctively knowing how. Kain reached down and gathered the brave but fooling woman into his hands. "Once again, she leaves me alone."

"She chose her death. It was the fate she wanted if it would save us and you. Don't ruin this sacrifice with bitterness." Curious, it was as if Alice had absorbed some of Umah's backbone. No other would dare say such things to him at a time like this.

Ben organized a cleanup crew and they restored as much order as they could. A barely breathing Jareth had been located and an ambulance was on its way. He doubted the fanguild would be asked back to the hotel next year. With all the tremors produced by old EG he figured most people would put down the experience to an earthquake. The cleaning bill from the squid ooze loomed menacingly, however.

"Can she be revived?" Kain asked softly.

Alice sighed. It would do him no good to lie. "I doubt it. The damage is too extensive. We might be able to summon another Umah from the game but it wouldn't be THIS one. Besides and...forgive me for saying this, I don't think her spirit wants to return."

Kain bowed his head. This was all as he suspected. "So I was not enough reason to keep her here." He roughly pressed Umah's corpse into Alice's hands. "Dispose of this. I no longer wish to look at it. If anyone asks, I have gone to visit Raziel. You will forgive me if I do not linger to assist you in your campaign against Eidos. For now it does not appeal to me."

"We'll still be here for you when you're ready to come back!" Alice called after him. She did not think he heard her.

Outside in the parking garage, Kain mounted his motorcycle. He decided that he would visit Raziel and Jennifer after all. Strange, though he had lived in mansions and castles throughout his existence that dilapidated Victorian where Raziel and his woman lived was the closest thing Kain had ever known to being "home".

**The End**


End file.
